Forbidden Love
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: The threads of fate tear them apart but a ribbon of destiny held them together. She was an angel, he was an agent of the devil. seeing each other was forbidden... KxL R&R Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

Prologue: The Beginning

She was a model student, a top student with beautiful pink air and soft sapphire eyes. Boys loved her; girls admired her while adults adored her. But her life was a sad one. Her mother died during her birth and her father was murdered. Her soul was growing weaker and weaker each day. A sickness enveloped her very being and now she lays at her deathbed. She realized all along, even with people around her, comforting her, surrounding her bed in a white room. She felt incredibly…

Lonely…

He was a delinquent. He stood out among the rest and learned to survive on his own. No one could deny that he wasn't handsome with his messy brown hair and cold amethyst eyes. And yet his life was a sad one as well. He didn't have any friends and always picked up fights with adults and other children. His family died when he was young and now being taken care by an orphanage. Now, he lies on the ground, bleeding terribly. Three men holding guns were talking though he could dimly hear their conversation, he could barely see them! Then he felt something cold touch his forehead, he could see the man smirking. He didn't make any movement to stop him. He didn't care any more, because he always felt…

Lonely…

Her breathing grew shallow and her pulse was falling. His heart was pounding wildly and his head was beginning to spin. She slowly closed her eyes as her breathing suddenly ceased, no longer was she able to hear the people call out her name, "Lacus!" At the same moment, he felt a dull pain on his forehead and he instantly closed his eyes. He wasn't able to hear what the man said before he died, "Good-bye, Kira…" with an evil laugh.

They died at the same time. Her soul ascended while his descended. As they crossed the border line, he suddenly woke up. He spotted the girl's soul ascending while he was falling. He closed his eyes once more knowing that they would never see each other again.

Author: A short prologue for my next story,hope to update soon. Ja!


	2. Chapter 1: Their Lives After Death

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

Chapter One: Their Lives After Death

First we move to life of the woman, named Lacus. She was pure and untainted and thus she arrived to the Lord. The place she now lives in has its own schedule and is followed daily. They feast, they pray, they feast once more, they rest, they pray, they feast and finally they sleep. Occasionally, they would have meetings, promotions, special feasts and greetings. The place was white and filled with churches. A huge library stays near the churches. Lakes and river could be located there as well. A small dormitory stood where the angels rest. On the center, made of platinum gold stood the palace in which the Lord resides.

She is now in the Church along with the rest of the angels, praying for sinners. It was soon to be lunch. She couldn't remember anything except that her name was Lacus, a song and a faint blur of a person falling into the darkness as she crossed the border. She disregarded it and started praying once more. A faint bell rang throughout the place signifying lunch was served.

Now, we move on to the man's life where he lives in the darkness. He sat in the darkness as it slowly swallowed him. Though there was no light, he could feel fire burning him in the darkness. He heard the faint laughing of the demon and to make the pain even worse, the demon brought along with him his memories, all painful ones. Then he finally was swallowed up by darkness where he fell to the bottomless pit.

She sang her song during their resting time and looked over at her reflection on the water. She had flowing pink hair that fell across her shoulders and soft cerulean eyes that could warm anyone's heart. Her white flowing gown and full white wings made her look even more marvelous.

But she wasn't content, no she was missing something in her life but what?

She looked down at her reflection once more and was surprised to see another's reflection in it. There before her a face of a man with messy brown hair and dark amethyst eyes. His look was cold and piercing. But she could see that he was lonely as well. He was handsome yes but his look made her blush and her heart was beating rapidly. What was wrong with her?

She was surprised when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she looked back. She found a fellow angel who had beautiful emerald eyes and straight black hair, smiling at her, and she reached out a hand, "Hi, my name is Maroon, nice to meet you." She said. Lacus smiled and reached out her hand as well, "My name is Lacus, nice to meet you too, Maroon-san." The said girl put her hands out in front as if retorting, "Please just call me Maroon, Lacus" Lacus then beamed up to her, "Alright, Maroon." She said. There in paradise she met her first friend whom before she was sent to heaven was known as Maroon Mable.

Kira, after a short while opened his eyes, pain felt everywhere throughout his body. When he woke up, he looked around and saw his room. A clean bed with black sheets was located on the right side of the equally dark room. Several books and magazines neatly kept beside his desk where a light was on. The bathroom was located near the desk and another door beside it which was his closet. He questioningly looked around.

What was he doing here?

He looked back at the door beside his bed when he felt it open. His eyes widened when he saw himself beaten badly walking inside. He tried to touch himself but only went through. He finally understands, he wasn't in his room. This was just his memory, he tried to stop it he tried to close his eyes, but to no avail his memory still appeared before his eyes. He tried to scream but no sound came out from his mouth.

He was suffering, he wanted out but he knew this would be coming. He was incredibly in pain.

"Did you know that this river has a legend in it, Lacus?" Maroon told her newfound friend indicating the river they were currently near. Lacus tilted her head and said, "No, I never heard of it, what is it?"

"It was said that you could see your soul mate instead of your reflection on it. I never really did see for myself, but I do hope I was with my soul mate when I was still living. I was incredibly happy before I died, but I'm not so sure why." Maroon did spend her time with her soul mate when she was still alive, his name is Stanley and he's still among the living.

Lacus gulped. Was he her soul mate?

Author: First chapter finished! Sorry for any grammatical errors and hope to update soon. School practically has me tied to the chair.


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

Chapter 2: The Secret

The church bell resounded throughout heaven calling all angels to meet the Archangel. Angels of different shapes and sizes came on the calling of the bell. Lacus still deep in her thoughts was abruptly pulled by Maroon.

The Archangel's deep voice was heard, "All angels must prepare for the coming of our new guest. Quicken, your haste for the Lord has spoken. All will come in honor for this humble guest. Promptly come to the main gate for the welcoming and festivities."

Once everybody was dismissed, Lacus once again resided beside the lake, no longer able to see the young man. She wondered, "Was he really my soul mate?"

"Lacus" A familiar voice was heard in a distance. She spun around in time to see her familiar bubbly friend. "Maroon…" She mumbled to herself. Maroon approached her friend. "Look what I found in the library!" She exclaimed, indicating the book she held. The book was black and the title was imprinted in gold.

"The Legends…I didn't know that the library had this book." Lacus said as she read the title.

"Neither did I. Now let's find the legend of this lake." As she said this, she started flipping the pages. It appeared that the book contained the legend of every legend on the planet Earth from the Philippines: Legend of the Monkey to Japan's Legend of Mt. Fuji.

"No wonder, it's a heavy book…." Maroon mumbled as she continued to flip the page.

"Maroon, do you know the name of this lake?" Lacus asked, "We could find it at the table of contents of the book."

"Ummm…. I don't." She grinned sheepishly.

Lacus shook her head and sighed, typical of her friend. Her friend threw the book near the lake. Lacus quickly ran to it, "Careful, Maroon that isn't ours."

The book opened and Lacus reached for it. Lacus closed the book and handed it to Maroon who quickly went back to the library to return the book. Lacus sat back on the bank of the lake, exhausted. Her pale fingers brushed on a piece of paper. Her cerulean eyes adverted to it.

She daintily picked it up and she pressed her finger on the yellow surface. A distant call of her name was heard and she hid it inside her robe as she quickly shuffled to the entrance. Their guest had arrived.

He was still surrounded by his past, each and every one of them torturing him, draining his energy. He beat the ground, his fists slowly growing red, but he felt no pain. Physically he will never get hurt, but emotionally…

He closed his eyes tightly, whispering to himself, "Please stop, please." His voice growing louder each time to the point he was already shouting. Finally, he gave up. He slumped back to the ground, tears falling in his eyes as he became an emotionless doll. His past slowly disappeared as he lost his soul somewhere locked inside his heart.

The devil's thin yet overpowering voice came from somewhere, _**"Excellent. Now my servant, come with me to my realm of darkness. You need to change your clothes, they don't look dark enough." **_Kira only looked down as he followed the dark lord like a puppet would to a puppeteer. The dark lord gave a menacing laugh.

A great feast was held in order of the guest. He turned out to be a victim of a disease and his name was Stanley. He had dark hair and black eyes, he was handsome but he doesn't talk much. Lacus sat by a corner, eating a piece of chocolate and yet at the same time looking at Maroon, who was beside her. She seemed dazed and kept on sneaking glances on the newcomer.

Lacus giggled and when the newcomer walked pass by them, Maroon blushed deeply as Lacus gave her a gentle push straight towards him, leading to their first conversation. She then escaped to a garden as she gently took out the piece of paper from her robe.

She opened it one by one from each fold. It revealed the secret of heaven and hell as stated on the top. It seemed to be part of a diary or letter. She read it.

_In the midst of the vast forests and churches of heaven and the eternal darkness of hell, I have discovered a secret cove, a cove where heaven meets hell. It is truly fascinating. It's almost like purgatory as so called in earth. I wish to share my great discovery with everybody, but after telling a friend, he abandoned me. I then decide to leave this letter in my book for the passerby or reader to discover it for me after my soul has banished into the Gate of Nothingness._

_Yours truly,_

Lacus stared at the paper, reading it over and over again. It was unsigned and at the most bottom portion of the paper, it was written there, "The Forbidden Cove…" she repeated it as the words formed in her lips. Her curiosity got the better of her. Determination flowed through her veins. She wanted to find this forbidden cove. She then tucked the piece of paper inside her robe and began flying to the particular place with the small map drawn on the paper as well.

Kira now fully dressed exited the Dark Lord's chambers. He then said to his servant in that cold voice of his, _**"Go and cause mischief all around the earth where you suffered much pain and agony. Go take revenge on those who killed you and those who tortured you during your past."**_

Kira obeyed and immediately left His quarters, the devil's laugh piercing through his ears once more.

Author's note: Sorry, for the very, very, very, very late update. I couldn't find the time since the exams came, and I want to apologize for this as well as the wrong grammars or spelling.


End file.
